


Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Series: And my brain is like an orchestra (playing on, insane) [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Feels, Gen, Klaus feels, Reunions, not so nice Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: Diego shook his head“Klaus is trying to stay clean. Alcohol is counterproductive to that.” He said before adding, ‘We’ve got apple juice, water, milk or lemonade.”





	Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So someone mentioned that I should have a fic where Diego protects Klaus from another of their siblings and I was like 'hey that's a good idea' and I had been wanting to incorporate Allison into the fics and so that is how this installment was born. Please enjoy

Diego watched Klaus move around the kitchen, their kitten Butterscotch weaving through his feet. Klaus was making something and Diego had been told that he was not allowed into the kitchen until it was done. Diego didn’t mind. He enjoyed watching his brother cook, Klaus was so expressive in how he danced around. Maybe he forgot Diego was there or maybe he just trusted Diego explicitly. It had only been two weeks since he had returned and Diego had been afraid that Klaus would pull away from him. Klaus had pulled away from Eudora, why wouldn’t he have pulled away from Diego. It was only logical.

Of course, Klaus never followed anyone else’s logic. If anything he had started to open up more to Diego. Diego’s phone buzzed and he answered it without checking to see who was calling

“Hello?” He said lightly, his eyes never leaving Klaus who was bopping along to the beat of some pop song

“Mind coming down to let us in? I don’t want to stand on the street.” Allison’s voice was crisp and Diego scrambled up from his relaxed reclining position

“A little warning would have been nice Allison. I didn’t even know you were coming.” He said, his good move evaporating. Klaus froze in his dance and then Diego watched him become more subdued, retreating into himself

“I know. Are you going to let me in or not?” Allison said and Diego rolled his eyes

“I’ll be right down.” He said before hanging up. He stood and carefully walked over to Klaus who was standing frozen over a bowl of what looked like cookie dough. 

“I can send her away if it’s too much.” Diego offered. Klaus didn’t look at him but shook his head sharply

“Alright. When it gets to be too much let me know, alright?” Diego said and Klaus nodded. Diego left the apartment and hurried to let Allison in. Patrick was with her and Diego nodded to him

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were unaware of our visit.” Patrick said sounding embarrassed. Diego shrugged

“A lot’s been going on lately. Come on.” He said. Once they were in the apartment Diego checked on Klaus. He was sitting in the kitchen on the counter with Butterscotch in his arms

“Aww, I didn’t know you had a cat.” Allison cooed. Klaus shot her a shaky smile and Diego saw his arms tense around the kitten

“What’s his name?” Patrick asked holding his hand out for Butterscotch to sniff

“Scotch.” Klaus said, his voice soft and Diego rolled his eyes

“Butterscotch Klaus. I told you, we’re not naming our cat after an alcoholic drink.” Diego said without any heat. Klaus got a happy grin on his lips at the silly argument. 

“He’s cute.” Allison said shifting uncomfortably. Diego led them into the small living room

“Got any beer?” Patrick asked and Diego shook his head

“Klaus is trying to stay clean. Alcohol is counterproductive to that.” He said before adding, ‘We’ve got apple juice, water, milk or lemonade.” 

“I’ll take lemonade.” Patrick said and Diego nodded turning to Allison

“Water please.” She said, her eyes kept flickering back to Klaus who was pulling his first batch of cookies out of the oven. Diego moved around him as he collected cups and poured their guest’s their drinks. Passing them out he turned back to pour himself a glass of lemonade and Klaus a glass of apple juice. Klaus took it with unsteady hands and Diego gave him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. 

“So what can we do for you?” He asked once they were all settled in the living room. Allison and Patrick were sitting on the couch, Klaus was in the armchair by the window and Diego settled beside him on the arm of the chair.

“Well, I have a movie that’s filming here so I figured we should do something together. Be a family.” Allison said. Diego raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? So this has nothing to do with that article in People about how you are not family friendly. I read it because the mention me. Funny how when I called you all those months ago about what happened you didn’t have time for us but as soon as it’s mentioned that I’m a cop in New York City with a speculated boyfriend you jump at the chance to be seen with us.” Diego said harshly. He knew he had Allison when her teeth set and she got the look she always got when she hadn’t gotten her way. 

“Klaus isn’t your boyfriend.” She said and Diego crossed his arms. 

“That’s not the point. You don’t like that people are talking shit about you. This is all a big publicity stunt. I don’t want any part in it and I will not allow you to drag Klaus into whatever shit you’re trying to pull.” Diego said. Klaus was tense, not looking up from his apple juice and leaning heavily onto Diego for support. 

“I think Klaus is a adult and can make those decisions for himself.” Allison said and Klaus looked up at her

“Go fuck yourself.” He said firmly. Diego could have cheered at Klaus standing up for himself and laughed at the same time. The look on Allison’s face made him believe that she had thought Klaus would be easy to bully into whatever scheme she had planned.

“I think it’s time you left.” Diego said and Patrick stood. 

“I agree. Thank you for having us.” He said. Allison stood and strode out of the apartment with her head held high. Patrick gave Diego a weak smile and hurried after her. Diego ruffled Klaus’ hair and stood to clean up the cups. Klaus was getting better, standing up for himself. It was a good start, a improvement. 


End file.
